Rick and Morty (TV series)
Rick and Morty is an American animated television series created by Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland that premiered on December 2, 2013 on Cartoon Network's swim programming block. The show's first season consists of 11 twenty-two minute episodes. After airing the first six episodes, swim renewed the show for a second season. http://splitsider.com/2014/01/adult-swim-renews-rick-and-morty-for-season-2/ The show was based on a series of crudely animated short films for Channel 101 based on a Back to the Future parody "Doc and Mharti", known for their crude content, "The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti"; by Justin Roiland. Plot After missing for nearly 20 years, Rick Sanchez suddenly arrives at his daughter Beth’s doorstep looking to move in with her and her family. Beth welcomes him with open arms, but her unremarkable husband Jerry isn’t too thrilled about the tearful reunion as Rick’s arrival serves to shake things up quite a bit around the household. Rick converts the garage into his personal laboratory and gets to work on all sorts of dangerous sci-fi gadgets and contraptions. That wouldn’t be so bad if not for the fact that Rick continues to involve his grandchildren Morty and Summer in his insane adventures. With the exception of the pilot episode, each episode ends with a post-credits scene. Characters Main *'Rick' (voiced by Justin Roiland) – A genius scientist and alcoholic whose inventions and experiments serve as the basis for the episodes. The grandfather of Morty Smith and the father of Beth. Rick used to have been absent from the family for years, until he finally returned, a short amount of time before the Pilot episode to live with the Smith family, much to the disapproval of Jerry. He currently resigns in the garage of the Smith house where his entire laboratory is at. Here, he builds new inventions, travels to other dimensions, and tests things out on forms of alien life. *'Morty' (voiced by Justin Roiland) – Rick's impressionable and socially awkward teenage grandson who is often dragged along on his grandfather's escapades. Morty is a wimpy and nervous wreck who desperately tries to keep his sanity when taken on the bizarre and terrifyingly mind-bending adventures that Rick takes him on, which is already big enough of a problem as he already struggles to fit in at his own high school. *[[Jerry Smith|'Jerry']] (voiced by Chris Parnell) – Morty's insecure father, whose disapproval of Rick's influence on Morty only deepens his marital troubles with Beth. Jerry constantly finds himself to be in a failing marriage with his wife as they always argue and never express the love for each other that most normal parents do. *'Beth' (voiced by Sarah Chalke) – Morty's holier-than-thou mother, and a cardiac surgeon for horses. Beth seems to have problems in her marriage with Jerry and usually considers leaving him for another guy. *'Summer' (voiced by Spencer Grammer) – Morty's angst-ridden older sister who occasionally joins Rick on his adventures. She only cares about her friends and social life at school and is easily annoyed by her family, though she sometimes becomes jealous of Morty's relationship with Rick. Recurring *'Jessica' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) – A classmate of Morty's that he has a crush on. Jessica is unaware of Morty's feelings for her and it is unknown if she feels the same way. As of now, she is only a friend. *'Mr. Goldenfold' (voiced by Brandon Johnson) – Morty's overzealous math teacher with severe anger issues who has some pretty negative interactions with Morty over his inability to stay focused on his work. * Gene Vagina (voiced by Phil Hendrie) – The principal of Harry Herpson High School with the unfortunate, humiliating last name of Vagina, which makes him very insecure about his masculinity. He is good friends with Mr. Goldenfold. * Brad (voiced by Echo Kellum) – A student at Harry Herpson High School and a tough jock who plays sports for the high school (most likely football). He is the douchebag boyfriend of Jessica, much to Morty's jealousy. Brad also serves as sort of a school bully to Morty, as he was seen yelling at him in the halls, labeling him and telling him to stay in his league when it came to talking to Jessica, as well as attempting to beat him up at the flu awareness dance in the episode Rick Potion #9. * Ethan (voiced by Daniel Benson) – Summer's boyfriend, whom Jerry somewhat disapproves of. * Davin (voiced by Phil Hendrie) – A friendly co-worker of Beth's at the horse vet, who is a bit too friendly as he often hits on her, much to Jerry's jealousy (despite the fact that Beth has shown absolutely no affection toward him in return). * Mr. Meeseeks (voiced by Justin Roiland) – Creatures summoned by activating a Meeseeks Box, existing until they fulfilled the purpose they are assigned. However, as seen with the difficulty with fulfilling Jerry's wish, the Mr. Meeseeks he summoned and the others that follow go insane from existing for too long to the point of taking extreme measures to fulfill Jerry's request. Their only major role was in the episode Meeseeks and Destroy, but they have made many cameos and easter eggs in subsequent episodes. *'Birdperson '(voiced by Dan Harmon) – A wise human-bird hybrid, and a long time friend of Rick's that first appeared in the episode Rixty Minutes. He was married to Tammy Gueterman in the final episode of Season 2. Who was later revealed to be a spy from the Galactic Federation, and shot him multiple times with a laser pistol. His current status is unknown, though he is presumed dead. *'Tammy Gueterman '(voiced by Cassie Steele) – Summer's High School friend, and Birdperson's wife, who is later revealed to be an undercover spy for the Galactic Federation. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 References Category:Rick and Morty Category:Real Life Media